Never regretting for love
by Yong yuan
Summary: What will Heero do to make Duo back to him? What will Duo to find Heero and make things up? What will they do to make them reunite again?
1. Chapter 1

Never regretting for love Disclaimer: doesn't own GW

Warning: angst and terrible grammar as English is not my mother language

Pairing: 2x1(main), 13x1 one sided, 6x1 one sided, 3x4, 6x5, mentioned 2xHilde (past)  
A/N: This is my first fic hope you all like it Loves to read those 2x1 fics and any pairing as long as Heero as the uke - and now think I might as well try to write one - don't forget to R&R Welcomes all flame and suggestion

Chapter 1 April 2007

"Aaaarrrggghhhh..." Duo scream as the beating never stop from coming to him. "Heerooo!!!"

"DUO...!!!!!!! LET HIM GO OR I'll KILL ALL OF YOU! I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU TREIZE!!!" Heero yelled as he tried to free himself from the gundamnium that bound him to the wall.

"You think you can do that in your condition? Please don't humor me more as I'll indeed die by laughter..." the smirk getting bigger as he continues, "Let's see... how if I kill him first before I died of laughter... MEN! You know what to do!"

"YES SIR!"

"Heero! Don't worry! Even if I'm died, I'll save you!!!"

"Duo... you really are something...not afraid of death and even want to save people? Is it to show off in front of this beauty or because you really is a shinigami?"

"Hmmm... I'll say both, right Duo-kun?" a figure suddenly show up. "What do you think, Treize?"

"Maybe so...however I won't give up on this beauty" Treize smirks as he touch Heero's soft skin

"Hilde?!" Duo said with disbelief

"Yes...it's me the one who died once in front of your eyes...the one you betrayed"

even without looking her face Heero could feel the hatred from Hilde's eyes

"Well... it is time to say goodbye to your beloved Duo..."

Three men come near to Duo with killing intention that was clearly shown in their eyes

"NO! PLEASE! pleaseee... don't hurt him...please" Heero pleaded

"HEERO! Don't plead to those guys...Don't show your tears!!!" Duo yelled as he saw tears were threatening to flow from those cobalt eyes he loved

"Those people? THOSE PEOPLE? How dare you call me 'those people' I am your WIFE!!!!"

"Am? Hahaha It's supposed to be "was" Hilde" Duo said, "I'll say it once more Hilde the one that I love is Heero… and never even once regretting this love!"

"Duo…" Heero really touched with those words

"Is that so?" Hilde said with more hatred feeling up in her heart "Let's see about that after this!"

With that she stabbed Duo on his side and the room is now full of Duo's scream which is soon accompanied with Heero's scream as he really feeling helpless that he can't even save Duo, his heart felt hurt and he knew it is more hurt than any physical wound could do to him… Oh… how much he wishes that it is him that was stabbed…

"Hah… hah… do you think hah…with that hah…I'll regret it? hah… don't even dream about it… hah… 'cause I'm not…" Duo said with all his strength that left

Hilde really felt so angry to Duo's reaction, "Is that so?! Then what about THIS?!"

When she's about to repeat the action Heero scream with all his voice left,

"NO! Don't hear him...I'll do anything...anything so please let him go...don't hurt him..."

"Heerooo"

"I'll do anything... I promise...I PROMISE"

Treize turns his face to see those teary cobalt eyes...

"PLEASE!!!! I'm begging you..."

"Do you really mean it? you're willing to do anything?" Treize asked

"Noo…Heero…" Duo pleaded Heero

"I ask once more do you really mean it?" Treize asked once more

"YES!!! anything...please..." Heero said with determination 'I'm sorry Duo but I have to save you… I have to'

"Now it's getting interesting... Fine... I'll keep my promise if you are" Hilde said as she now already found lots of way to make them regret of what they had done to her...yes... it will be interesting indeed

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't own Gundam Wing and any of the characters only the story

Chapter 2

Heero pov

_I didn't really know how long I've been in this room as I've lost count of time after 2 months 14 days 18 hours 19 minutes 38 seconds... I don't even remember when it was or where I am... and being in a room with blindfolded isn't helping at all... Oh I do know something is every second I've been missing Duo and wondering how is he... is he well... are they going to hurt him? I don't know anything... This is driving me crazy!!!!!!!!_

click

_It's been a while since I heard people came to this place... Nah... It must been already 12 hours since the last time... Why won't they leave me alone? Why can't they learn that I won't agree to anything if they won't let me see Duo first? Not before I'm sure Duo's being._

creak

"Hello there, 01" a man speaks "Remember me?"

_Who is it now? Is it the man who came earlier? Is it another one? Why are you kept bugging me? The last thing in my mind is who you are...Leave me alone!!!_

"Don't you think it's cruel to forget someone you know even we're not so close at least me? Well... Oh! I know... why don't you guess who I am by my voice" He said again

"Hn!

"Oh! I'm hurt, Heero..."

Though I can't see his face I could feel the smirk on his face

"What about this, if you can guess who am I then I'll give any information you want to know... and if you do me a favor then I'll return it, how's that?"

_That's it? What hard guessing could be than being alone without Duo?_

"Anything that I want?"

"Yeah... just it has to be right... and any mistake you do will make your problem more complicated... and as a bonus for our meeting I'll give you hint however keep in your mind that anything that I want has to be perfectly done... including remembering me" the man said

"I'll try... but could you give a hint?"

"Hmmm... very well just one" he continues, "I have this relative, who really fallen for you, someone who loves you enough to tails you... do you remember me now?"

_No one at the least that I know... WAIT... Relena... That girl always tailing me everywhere and also psychotic enough to act like a fanatic fan... then maybe he is..._

"Zechs?" I guess with hope that I'm right this is no time for mistake as if in a chance I am wrong then who knows what will happen to Duo

I can't hear anything for quite sometime now...

_Oh no! Did I give the wrong answer?__Duo! What will happen to him? Damn it! Just answer me if I'm right or wrong..._

"WHERE ARE YOU? AM I RIGHT? ANSWER ME!?"

"HAHAHAHA" the laughter echoed throughout the room

"WHAT?"

"Nothing just impressed about your expression, Heero. Wish I'm allowed to open your eye folder then I could see your beautiful eyes" He smirks "But yes you're right... I knew you'll never forget me again, right Heero? Would you Heero?"

_This guy is like his sister. But this is no time for that..._

"Now it's your turn! Where is Duo? Bring me to him!"

"Relax... Duo is not far from you, Heero but I can't bring you to him"

"Why? Fine! Release me then! I'll save him myself"

"No can do... I can't release you but I do can release him only if you'd promise you'll do anything I say"

_There's something in his voice that really bothering me..._

"How can I believe you? I don't even know if he's alive and you'll really save him?"

"I'll take him to you but can't make it longer than 5 minutes, how's that?"

_Can I really trust him? The Zechs I know would never take back his words... Besides I can see Duo! There's nothing to lose… But why did he want to help me?_

"Tell me why are you helping me?"

"Hmmm... I won't lie to you Heero... No I wouldn't do it if I can help it so I'll tell you that I'll help you if I can get something from you..."

_Just as I expect... No one will help us without anything in return_

"Fine! But promise me that you'll not let Duo got hurt"

_If he keeps his promise to me then I'll give him everything... At least He is more trustable than Hilde and Treize that for sure ... Yes I would trust him..._

"Cross my heart"

"So when will you bring Duo here?"

"Tomorrow around this time"

"Then all I have to do is count till the next 24 hours and remember if you didn't bring Duo by then, forget about this conversation"

"That's the Heero I like... though it's supposed to be my line... Oh well! Just don't forget your promise or I'll get him to much worse condition than he is now"

"You too"

"Now! For the down payment..."

I heard footsteps coming towards me and suddenly soft lips brushing to mine and with no more than 20 seconds it become more rough and dominating... and then a tongue licking my lips, wants to enter my mouth. As I didn't grant him the pleasure as I keep my mouth shut, his hand pressing my nose that it prevents me from breathing and thus I start to gasp to take air and that is the first mistake I did as I feel his tongue exploring my mouth…

_I'm sorry Duo... I wish I'm stronger but I'm not… Duo, Promise me that you'll save me, Duo before I lose myself... No! On second thought, don't save me. Just go and don't let them get you again Duo and don't let them hurt you Duo... Promise me. Let me the only one who has to be in this hell... God, if you could hear me then grant me this wish, don't let something bad happens to him... _

"I've been dreaming about this for the 5 years Heero... From the time I saw you before you first attempt self destruct..." He said huskily near my ear before licking my earlobe

_Duo... How I wish that we could turn back time to those time where there's only the two of us as if we're the only in this universe though it not a long time but even so... if it does then maybe..._

After 5 minutes it's not only kisses. A cold hand sneaking inside my clothes making me jump from my thoughts and then felt another hand brushing my nipple while the lips moving from my lips to my neck and began sucking my skin there. I'm sure there'll be mark there. Damn! Hope Duo won't notice it tomorrow... Suddenly the hand move downward towards my torso

Oh no... I have to do something before Duo notice the marks Zechs gave me... and about this agreement... But at least I could make sure that he'll be safe. Yes! That's the most important thing... But first...

"Stop it! It's enough right?"

I could feel anger vibrated towards me as he back up from me

"Alright... See you tomorrow Heero and after I'm done with this deal don't forget that you'll do anything including be mine..."

I felt relieve as if a heavy stone was lifted from my heart when I heard he walked towards the door and went out

The room became deadly quiet just like before Zechs came and it's making me thinking about those time when I'm still in Duo's embraces... when Duo kissing me and having me kissing him back... when we made love passionately on the sand with the sunset as the background... I miss you so much Duo... Forgive me if I could never be with you like I promised you as you perhaps won't forgive me... But I do hope that you would... for every mistake I did and will do from now on... Then maybe I'll be in peace after I died...

That's the second chapter

Paranoidcharlotte: Thanks for the review, and yes I feel disappointed as there's shrinking of 2x1 stories. Hope that other author would do more 2x1 stories

And if there someone out there willing to be my beta please contact me

I hope that there's more review for this chapter even only stating good or bad just want to know what you think about this story


End file.
